


Merciless Dream

by ghyst alae (Ghyst_Lykes_It_Loud)



Category: DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Black Mercy, Feels, Gen, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghyst_Lykes_It_Loud/pseuds/ghyst%20alae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Boy Wonder has been attacked by the Black Mercy.<br/>It needs to be removed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merciless Dream

**_NO!_ **

The terrified cry is so unexpected, that the majority of the people present flinch back.

_Give it back!_

The hysterical scream that comes from the boy’s mouth is gut-wrenching. He hasn’t even opened his eyes yet and he’s flailing wildly, his fists flying powerfully at whoever gets too close.

He claws the air, reaching for the devastation that was embedded inside him only a moment ago.

No one here has a hard time guessing what the Boy Wonder was dreaming about.

_GIVE IT BACK! I WANT IT BACK!_

Dick screams furiously, almost incoherently, tears beginning to crawl down his cheeks.

Clark bites his lip. He’s holding the child- the boy he considers a nephew -down by his shoulders as they remove the Black Mercy from his chest.

He knows from experience how it feels to have your perfect life, _everything you’ve ever wished for_ , laid out in your lap. Only to have it taken away.

_Don’t take it away! Please! PLEASE! GIVE IT BACK! **I WANT IT BACK!**_

Bruce grimaces as one of the teen’s grappling arms gets too close, and his nails score red marks into the side of his face and neck.

He had pulled the cowl down before they’d begun, hoping that his face, rather than the persona of The Bat, would help to calm his son.

It had so far been unsuccessful, as Dick refused to open his eyes.

Wally, hearing the screams, had bolted from his waiting seat in the hall outside.

His chest hurts; both from where the plant had begun digging its way into his own ribcage, and where his best friend’s cries seem to stab him _everywhere_.

_Please don’t take it away…_

The acrobat wails, sobs wracking his body as the last of the plant’s ugly tentacles is painstakingly removed from the gaping hole in his chest.

Artemis could barely recognize her friend, his face distorted by agony and the stinging tears welling in her own eyes.

She’d been told what the Back Mercy was, what it did.

She knew how people in Gotham became heroes.

_I want it back, please let me have them back…_

M’Gann found herself unable to breathe properly, overcome by the pure _desolation_ flowing off of her littlest family member.

She kept getting flashes of what he must have been envisioning in the hold of that torturous plant.

A man and a woman. Bright smiles and warm embraces, the feeling of open air around them.

Glimpses of the one she saw hovering over the boy now, holding his stiff-quivering arms with a gentle-firm hold. The man beneath Batman’s cowl; lips quirked and a light in his eyes, two people with their hands on his shoulders.

Everyone from their makeshift little family, happier than she’s ever seen them and surrounded by people who care about them.

M’Gann sees herself in the little bird’s visions. Her skin is white and her form is inhuman. J’onn stands by her side. They are surrounded by the blurry forms of other Martians, ones whose presence radiates love and compassion and-

The Martian distantly notes that she’s collapsing to the floor.

_Please don’t make them leave me…_

Connor can’t focus.

There’s too much noise.

Robin is screamingweeping, Kid Flash’s heart is beatingracing, Artemis is tryingsohardnottocry, the machines in the room are beepingwhining- there’s _justtoomuch_.

The clone makes a keening sound, deep in his throat, in response to the distress.

He has a theory, in regards to why- as opposed to his usual handle on it –his powers are so difficult to control at the moment.

It might have something to do with the unidentified pain in his chest. He’s taken no hits to the area, even if they would’ve damaged him.

M’gann falls.

She curls in a ball on the floor and _shakes_.

Connor picks her up. He sits in a chair and holds her trembling form to his chest, lightly.

He cards his hand through her hair, rubs circles into her back, rocks. He acts on instinct.

As he does so her shivering stops, her heartbeat slows, her breathing evens out.

He finds himself focusing on those things.

It blocks out everything else.

_I don’t wanna leave ‘em…_

_Don’t… wanna…_

_No…_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, yeah. There's this.  
> Was watching the JL episode "For the Man Who Has Everything" (Dammit Bruce, you need to be a better gift-giver than that...) And i began wondering...
> 
> I regret nothing yet everything.
> 
> Might do more in this, but not sure yet.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! (And possibly cried ;D )


End file.
